Best of Both Worlds
by Syous99
Summary: Starscream switched bodies with Starscream. Now what will Starscream do to act and be Starscream? And vice versa? Armada and G1
1. Starscream

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Transformers. **Whether if it's Armada or G1…

Okay, so it's a sort of crossover between G1 and Armada… Anyway, if you don't like it, No FLAMES Please. Oh, and this is an edited Chapter 1. I found out that it needed some cleanup.

TDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTD

* * *

(Armada…)

Once again, the Autobots and the Decepticons are locked in a battle to race to get the Mini-Con.

The battle was waged on a forest, near a mountain, and the both the Autobots and the Decepticons were busy having their own little fights until Megatron ordered his troops to get the minicon.

As quickly as he can, Starscream pushed Jetfire away and commanded, "Get out of my way, Jetfire!" The Mini-con is the one thing to gain the respect he wanted from Megatron. And this Autobot will not get in his way for capturing that Mini-con.

The red and white Autobot shook his head saying, "No can do, Starscream."

Starscream quickly drew his sword from his wing which he pointed at Jetfire's face. "Get out my way, I said!" he threatened with a bit of anger in his voice

"Make me." teased Jetfire as he drew out his gun and pointed it at Starscream.

The two seekers stood there, waiting. Waiting for the first one to move. Waiting, just waiting. Wanting to see if someone will make the wrong move. Starscream was completely aware of this and thought, _If I strike his gun, then, he won't be able to fight back. Unless he uses his other gun. But what if he doesn't have another gun? Wait! What am I thinking? This is Jetfire, who am I kidding?!_

Starscream was about to strike when he heard someone say, "I have the Mini-con!"

He was caught off guard and turned to see Hot Shot in robot mode with the Mini-Con in his left hand and Cyclonus down on the floor.

_How pathetic… imagine me in that position…_

Jetfire seized the chance and kicked Starscream to the floor. The Decepticon dropped his sword and fell on his back.

Then, he heard an angry Megatron shout, "Decepticons retreat!"

Starscream hurried to get his sword then gave Jetfire a deathly glare. Which, in return, Jetfire responded, "Bye, Bye Loser."

_Damn Autobot! _

* * *

(G1…)

Like always, the Decepticons were somewhere, getting energon from Earth's resources and trying to suck energon dry fro this planet.

And as always, the Autobots were always there to stop them…

Starscream in his F-15 mode was flying high above the sky, tried to shoot Bumblebee in the leg. But it seems even the yellow bug proved to more cunning than what he expected.

When the yellow 'bot stopped running, Starscream wondered. He transformed to his robot mode and landed on the hard, jungle terrain, and saw the little Autobot stuck to a sticky slag.

"Well, well," said Starscream. He crossed his arms then continued, "It looks like you're stuck there, my little 'Bee."

Bumblebee frowned. Starscream planned to obliterate this pathetic Autobot. He pointed his laser cannon at Bumblebee then said,"Any last word, Autobot?!"

"Can I have a say, Starscream?!" said a voice behind him. He turned around and saw Skyfire. He gave him a deathly glare and said, "What are you looking at, traitor?!"

Skyfire looked away then said, "Starscream I don't believe I did something wrong."

Starscream pointed his null ray at Skyfire then said "Don't you dare get near me, you pathetic excuse of friend!"

Starscream new the words hit Skyfire hard. It's true anyway. Skyfire used to be his friend before the war, and before he became an Autobot. Skyfire should actually be thankful for waking him up after thousands of years of sleep. But then again, after waking him up, it was only a short time when he was back to being sleeping beauty and the Autobots waking him.

Skyfire started to walk to him. "I told you Starscream, I did nothing wrong." said his ex-friend.

Starscream pointed his null ray at Skyfire then said, "Get back!"

Skyfire new the power of the null ray and stopped. Starscream's null ray won't do much damage but it'll be enough to temporarily paralyze him, and then he'll use his shoulder arm cannon to finish him. This, obviously, is bad.

Starscream smirked when he saw that Skyfire had stopped on his tracks. But, Skyfire seemed to be looking past him, not directly at him.

When he turned, he saw Bumblebee still struggling to break free from the sticky slag.

Starscream smirked saying, "So I see pathetic Skyfire is concerned for the disgusti--"

Starscream stopped in mid-sentence when he was grabbed by Skyfire and thrown to a nearby mountain. He crashed to the mountain slope, wings first.

_Argh… my wings… curse you Skyfire! _

When he got back to his feet, he heard Megatron order, "Decepticons, retreat!" And with that, he saw the other Decepticons fly away.

Before transforming, he said to Skyfire, "You are a traitor Skyfire and nothing will make me change my mind about you! Is that understood, TRAITOR?!" And with that, he flew away.

Below him, Bumblebee felt sorry for the big guy, "Skyfire…" he said with sympathy.

The big white 'Bot just looked at his little friend gloomily, then said, "Its okay Bumblebee, it's alright."

Inside, Skyfire knew that it isn't but had to accept the truth. "I hope somehow, there is."

* * *

TDTDTDTDDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTD

Okay, my first chapter. I know it's kinda short and it doesn't relate to the switching part. But I'll get to that soon. Remember, if you don't like the story, No flames please…?


	2. NotSoNatural Incident

Storm Blue Lightning Saix – Thanks

P.A.W.07 – I'll do what you say.

Amethyst Authoress – So it does look interesting.

Meirelle – You really care for them don't you?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. **Anyway, this time, I'll do what P.A.W. 07 said. I'll put a little more description. And I'll put in some inner thoughts too. Anyway, thanks to everyone that reviewed…

And, I'm trying my best not to make this a little too serious. No flames, please.

* * *

(**Armada…**)

After their failure to get the Mini-Con, the Decepticons were in Megatron's throne room. Everyone was there except for Starscream. At least, not yet. Megatron was looking angry, as usual. He didn't get the Mini-con and it surely doesn't look good.

When Starscream entered, he noticed everyone was looking at him. And Megatron, didn't just looked, it was as if he was observing him.

Starscream stopped beside Cyclonus which, unlike the others who stopped looking at him a while ago, was still looking at him.

"You're late." he said. "And Megatron doesn't like that."

Starscream looked at him then said, "I know that."

"If you know that why were you late?" asked Cyclonus intriguingly.

"That's none of your business." Answered Starscream. _Leave me alone you idiot._

"Pleeaaaassse??" pleaded Cyclonus.

"Oh, alright!" said Starscream, annoyed. "It's Jetfire, okay."

Cyclonus gasped, "What did you two do?"

"What?" asked Starscream. This time, a little more loudly, oblivious that everyone was looking at him, again. "What are you thinking?"

"You two did something didn't you?!" asked Cyclonus.

"What are you now, a detective?" responded Starscream

"No," said Cyclonus. "Not yet."

_Mumbling moron._

Megatron looked at Starscream and Cyclonus and decided to interview them.

"Starscream," he called. Starscream looked at him, with his full attention. "Why were you late? And where were you when I ordered everyone to get the Mini-Con?"

Starscream looked at Megatron. Thinking for an adequate answer. First, he was there when Megatron ordered them to get the Mini-Con. And secondly, he was late because he and Jetfire were fighting or at least, will start a fight.

"Well?" asked Megatron impatiently.

"Sir you see," said Starscream. "Jetfire, well, he, sort was blocking my path, and I, kinda have to get pass him to get to the Mini-Con, and, so I have to fight him to get pass him."

"And…?" asked Megatron.

"Well, obviously, I didn't get pass him so I didn't get the Mini-Con. So I warped here to find out that I was left behind." finished Starscream. And when he looked at Megatron, he didn't like the look on his leader's face.

Megatron's optics narrowed. He is certainly not falling for any of this.

_Oh, crap. He doesn't believe me. _

"Starscream," said Megatron with anger in his voice. "next time when you tell a story, make sure it's believable. Don't pick a story from an earthling fairytale you have read."

_A fairytale? He thought that was a fairytale? Wait, why does--?_

"Sir, how come you know about fairytales?" Starscream asked.

Everyone was trying to hide their laugh, including Thrust. And this certainly angered Megatron. "Get out of my sight you pathetic Decepticon!" he commanded.

_He thinks I'm pathetic?! How could he!_

When Starscream didn't move, this angered Megatron more. "GET OUT!" he bellowed.

Starscream ran out of the room and felt optics staring at him, and when he was halfway through his quarters, he walked.

_That idiot Megatron! Hrr! I'm so sick and tired of all this! Primus, I hate him!_

When he reached his quarters, he saw Swindle recharging like a rock in his bed. His quarter, by the way, wasn't that big. It had all the basics he need. There was, a couch, which, unlike that of a human, was made of metal (like anything that is around here.), a bed (which Swindle shares with him, Starscream on the left, Swindle on the right), a table (which was empty, because what the heck would he put there anyway), and a shower room (or a resemblance to a shower room).

"Swindle, wake up." he ordered.

Swindle didn't move. Starscream went nearer and tapped Swindle's little shoulder.

The Mini-Con stirred, beeping, "_**Five more minutes…" **_Then, went back to recharge.

"Oh come on, how long have you been recharging?" asked Starscream, but talking not particularly to Swindle. "Hey, you were still recharging when I left you before we went to get the Mini-Con, and now you're still recharging."

"_**Oh, alright.**_" Beeped his Mini-Con as he got up and jumped off the bed. "_**What do you want?**_"

"Nothing. I just want you to wake." answered Starscream. "Besides, you remind me of Sleeping Beauty."

"_**Who's Sleeping Beauty?**_" asked Swindle.

"That's none of your business." said Starscream.

Starscream went to his side of the bed and laid down, careful enough not to hurt his wings. He put his hands behind his head, then asked, "Swindle, is there something wrong with me?"

The Mini-Con looked at him, confused. "_**What makes you say that?"**_ he beeped.

"Come here." he ordered. Swindle jumped on the bed and Starscream continued, " come on, look at me."

Swindle looked at him. "_**I'm looking at you."**_

"What do you see?" asked Starscream.

"_**I see… I see you."**_

Starscream smacked his forehead with his left hand then said, "I meant was what you see _**in**__**me**_?"

Swindle wondered. "_**Sorry, I don't have x-ray vision."**_

Starscream got off the bed and stood up, yelling, "No, I mean what you see in me that Megatron's always angry about?!"

Swindle beeped angrily, "_**Hey, don't yell at me how was I suppose to know what you're talking about**_."

Starscream calmed down and sighed, "You're right." He sat on the far corner of his side of the bed and continued, "Maybe, if I could just find someone to talk to, you know, find someone who could understand me. Someone who could, -- Swindle!"

Swindle was back to recharge. _Oh great, wake him up, talk to him, then when you turn your back, he's sleeping, great. So much for someone for someone who could talk to…_

Starscream then laid down on his front like he always does, and says, "Good night, Swindle." And he quickly went into recharge.

* * *

**(G1…)**

When Starscream entered his quarters, he quickly locked the door and walked lazily to his bed. He lay down and stared blankly at the ceiling. His wings were already fixed and it was as if Skyfire didn't mean to damage it that much because it only received minor damage.

_That glitch. He'll pay for this. I'll never forgive him for his betrayal. When I make my own army, first, I'll kill Megatron, then, Optimus Prime, next, Skyfire. _

Starscream then rose. He sat up then thought, _which reminds me…_

He got off his bed then crawled under it. When he got out, he held something in his hand. It was a weird looking device which he has been worked on every time he has a chance. It has a flat stand and on it is a mini- satellite dish. It is currently finished and Starscream is yet to test it.

_Okay, time to summon my army from another world._

He took his invention and took a peek outside the door. _Well, no one there. _The door fully opened and he did his best to try to make it invisible to anyone. Lucky for him, no one was walking in the corridors of the base. When he reached a corner, he took a peak to his left and saw two Constructicons passing by, Hook and Bonecrusher. He hid his invention behind him and let the two pass by.

When the two were already gone, he quickly made his move, passing by every corridor, avoiding each and every Decepticon near him.

When he was almost at the exit, he stopped and took a last look to see if anyone was behind him. When he was about to let the door slide open…

"Watcha doing' Screamer?" asked a voice behind him.

When he turned around, he saw Skywarp looking curiously at him and his invention. _He must've teleported._ But the voice didn't come from Skywarp. It came from another one. The one beside him, Thundercracker._ How did he get here?_

Starscream stood straight and tried to hide his invention behind his back. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

Skywarp kept staring at Starscream trying to look at the thing behind him. "What's that behind you?" he curiously asked.

"I asked you first." said Starscream.

"No," injected Thundercracker. "**I** asked **you­ **first."

Starscream would've crossed his arms if he wasn't hiding something behind him. "Very well," he said. "I am going out, as you can see."

"Okay." said Thundercracker. "What are we doing here, Skywarp?" asked Thundercracker playfully.

"We're looking at you." answered Skywarp. "Now what's that behind you?"

"This is none of you're business." said Starscream. "Now, leave me to my business." And with that, he transformed and left the base.

Skywarp turned to Thundercracker then said, "I wonder what he's up to."

"Well it won't hurt to follow won't it?" replied Thundercracker.

* * *

Starscream searched for a place where he could test his new invention. When he flied a little lower, he found a perfect spot, beside a mountain slope, surrounded by trees.

He transformed and landed on the hard terrain. He kneeled then placed his invention on the floor and stood up. "There. This should work. And now, for my army from another world."

"So that's what it's for!" shouted someone behind him.

He turned around and yelled "Skywarp! What are you doing here?!"

Thundercracker revealed himself behind the bushes, "Following you of course. Now what are ­**you** doing here?"

"You're not Skywarp." said Starscream. "You shouldn't answer questions not for you."

Thundercracker rolled his optics then said, "Whatever. What are you doing here?"

Starscream turned to him then said, "You weren't paying attention when I was talking to myself were you?"

And with that, Thundercracker and Starscream started arguing. On the other hand, Skywarp didn't take his attention off Starscream's invention. Finally, he can't control himself anymore and quickly grabbed it from the floor.

He started to push some buttons and it began to shake uncontrollably. He threw it away from him and it dropped to the floor, electric waves coming from it.

Thundercracker and Starscream noticed the object and backed away from it. "What did you do?" asked Starscream angrily.

Skywarp looked at Thundercracker innocently but the blue seeker didn't look impressed.

Starscream's invention then released blue energy upward then the sky darkened. The wind blew hard and thunder and lightning came from the sky.

The three seekers looked high up into the sky, all amused by the not-so-natural incident. "Cool." said Skywarp. "Is it supposed to do that?"

Starscream looked at him then said, "How am I supposed to know?! You used it first!"

Thundercracker looked at Starscream and said, "You haven't tested it yet?"

Starscream shouted, "If I have I would've had an army already haven't I?"

When the entire not-so-natural incident ended, everything was back to normal. The skies are blue and wind began to blow properly. And a bird began to appear.

"Hey look a bird." said Skywarp, pointing to a blue bird. "I bet it likes you Thundercracker."

Thundercracker shot the bird with three missiles and it dropped to the ground, roasted and dead.

"Well that was pointless." said Skywarp.

Starscream looked at his invention, but didn't touch it. _Was it supposed to act this way?_

* * *

Okay… my 2nd Chapter. Starscream finally put his scientific mind into good use.

Anyway, tell me what you think… No flames please…?


	3. So you are, are you?

Meirelle - He does. Or else none of this would happen.

Storm Blue Lightning Saix – Thanks

The 3rd Chapter… okay, so this I think is the weirdest chapter I ever thought of… I guess. Anyway, I'm sorry for the long update its summer vacation here in the Philippines so I've been busy with my private piano and tennis lessons and I had to fix my laptop because it crashed and the screen broke. Also, my cousins have been teaching me how to drive a pick-up truck. But I really wish they could let me drive a car instead…

* * *

After the earlier incident, the three seekers have spent a few minutes hanging around in the forest. Thundercracker was observing the bird he shot earlier, while Skywarp goes and annoys Starscream.

Starscream picked up his invention from the floor and felt a tingling sensation inside his body. _That was… something_. he thought. He was about to throw it away when Skywarp called.

"Hey, Screamer!" called the purple and black seeker. "Don't tell me you're going to throw that!"

Starscream turned around and gave Skywarp a rather annoyed look then said, "Fine, I won't tell you that I'll throw it." He then turned to the mountain slope, ready to throw his invention.

"Awww, come on Starscream," said Skywarp with a tone that annoyed the Air Commander. "It'll be a complete waste that you throw it. Why don't you just give it to me and let me have some fun?"

Starscream drew his invention a little nearer to him. But the more he held it nearer to him, the more he felt some tingling feeling. He turned to Skywarp then raised an optic ridge then said, "Really then? What is this fun you wish to have?"

Skywarp placed his hands under his chin while tapping his feet, "Well," he said. "I haven't really thought about that."

Starscream walked left of Skywarp before managing to say, "You are an incompetent moron."

Skywarp then ran in front of Starscream and managed to make the red seeker stop on his tracks. He made puppy dog optics which annoyed the Starscream much more. "Just what is it now, Skywarp!" shouted Starscream. "You have caused much damage already! Now tell me what it is you want so you can stop annoying me!"

Skywarp gave a childish smile then pointed at Starscream's invention. Starscream rolled his optics and said "No."

"But-"Skywarp tried to reason. "If only I-"

"NO!" shouted the Air Commander. "If you haven't even messed it up something would've happen other than that… that… show!"

"Awww, come on!" said Skywarp. "But what if something happened? Something good?"

Starscream didn't want to know what in the Pit Skywarp was talking about and didn't want to hang around to know what it is.

Thundercracker stared at the bird he shot earlier. As a matter of fact, he was staring at it for a long time already. He picked the barbequed bird and threw it up in the sky. He didn't look if it hit something, but he really, actually, should.

* * *

He didn't know what happened. First, he was recharging on the bed with Swindle, next thing he knew when he was online, him and Swindle were being pulled somewhere. His vision was a blur. Everything was happening to fast. Good thing his Mini-Con was clutching to him as tight as he could. _Hold on Swindle_, he thought.

Starscream tried to struggle, it was pointless. It was gravity pulling him somewhere far from the base. He doesn't know where, but he has a great feeling that it won't be good.

Swindle wasn't feeling any better either. All he wanted was to take a good recharge and a day/night without any disturbances other than Starscream's whining. Not that Starscream's much of whiner. That's another Decepticon's persona.

When his vision was a little bit normalized, he saw that he was falling from the sky. He half-expected the pit, but he realized that since when did the have a forest just like earth, an atmosphere just like earth and terrain just like earth?

He noticed he was falling head first towards the ground below so he quickly rotated and now it was now feet first. He set out a relieved sigh then pulled Swindle closer to him. He tried to transform but he couldn't. He couldn't even get out of the way from a sort of invisible path he was falling from. Then, he felt something hit his aft as he was about to hit the ground. When he turned, he saw a roasted bird.

* * *

A faint thud made Thundercracker turn to where it came from. When he turned, it was too late; he was already hit hard on the face by something.

Starscream and Skywarp dropped their 'conversation' and turned to where the moan of pain came from. Starscream quickly placed his invention on the floor and went to follow Skywarp.

What they saw was a sight to see (for Skywarp). Thundercracker was below an unfamiliar mech which accidentally he crashed into. The unfamiliar mech was red white, and with him was a small Transformer. Probably human sized.

"Are you alright?" Skywarp asked as he switched his view from Thundercracker to the unfamiliar mech.

* * *

Starscream sat up when he realized that he has landed. _Proper term, CRASH-landed_, he thought. He checked on Swindle and saw that his Mini-Con was doing fine, though he still looked a bit dizzy.

That was when he remembered into something, or someone. He looked down then he saw that he did crash into someone.

"Are you alright?" asked a purple and black mech.

He knew that the question was for him because the said mech was staring at him. And it was the same stare Cyclonus gave him.

"I'm… okay." Answered the mech he crashed into. Starscream noticed that he was on top of him while the blue mech he was sitting on was facing the floor, his voice with some hits of dizziness in them.

"I wasn't talking to you." said Skywarp as he pointed to the mech sitting on top of Thundercracker. "I was talking to him."

Thundercracker tried to stand up, hoping to make the mysterious mech get off him. The unknown mech and his little companion seemed to have understood so they got off as he tried to stand up.

Thundercracker dusted off his hands and body as he turned to the mech that fell on him. "So," he said. "What the Pit was the point of falling off the sky and falling on top of me?"

The unknown mech didn't respond. Instead, it was his little companion answered for him. The little one answered in beeps which neither one of Thundercracker nor Skywarp understood.

Starscream placed his hands under his chin. _I wonder_, he thought. _Could this be? Were there summoned here by my invention? What about the mech of our size? Was he summoned or accidentally included_?

Skywarp pulled Thundercracker near him and whispered in his audio receptors while covering his mouth, "TC, I don't think he can understand us."

Thundercracker then looked at Skywarp then said, "Are you mad? What makes you think he can't understand us?"

Skywarp then whispered, "Shhh. Not to loud he might here you." Thundercracker was about to argue. "Even if he can't understand us, the little one can!"

Skywarp stepped forward then placed his hand on his chest. "Me Skywarp." He said. "Who you?" he asked pointing at the unknown mech.

Thundercracker rolled his optics then pulled Skywarp by the hand. Skywarp then said, "He, Thundercracker." Pointing to Thundercracker.

Behind them, Starscream noticed that the mysterious mech would soon be not so mysterious because he noticed the Decepticon insignia on its wing. He smirked. _Surely he must recognize his Air Commander_. He thought. _Even if it is from another dimension_.

* * *

Starscream knew Swindle was about to say something so he said something first. "I can understand you, you know!" he said angrily.

The purple and black mech's jaw dropped. He then clenched his fist and waved his hands in the air. "If you could understand us, why didn't you talk to us!" he shouted. "I looked like an imbecile talking like prehistoric earthling!"

Starscream then shouted back, "Well, I didn't ask you to act imbecile in the first place!"

"Well you could've at least showed as a sign that you could talk!" he shouted back.

"I could if you two only talked to me properly instead of whispering maybe I could've joined in!" Starscream shouted.

"Will you two stop shouting at each other?!" yelled the blue mech the purple one was talking to earlier. The blue one looked like he had enough of this craziness. Starscream bet that he hadn't fallen on him he wouldn't be going crazy.

"Enough of this!" commanded the red seeker. Starscream turned to him and also had the Decepticon insignia on him. As well as the other two. But he has never seen any of them. And if this was Earth, shouldn't the Autobots be fighting or interrogating him right now?

"I believe our guest had enough of this, Skywarp." He continued as he stepped forward in front of him. "Thundercracker it was right of you to do that!" he commented.

Thundercracker then gave a mocking smile to Skywarp while Skywarp just his stuck his tongue out as a sign of his disappointment.

Starscream then remembered something. Skywarp was his cousin. He was a prankster and he could teleport. And Thundercracker, well he knew Thundercracker, but he wouldn't say they were close. And they looked like him. But here, they looked different – from him. They each looked like each other. And the Skywarp he knew was purple and this one was purple. So was the Thundercracker he knew, he was blue too. That's when it struck him. But he just hoped that he was wrong. He hoped that he wasn't in another dimension and hoped that the red seeker didn't share his name.

* * *

"So," Starscream said to the mysterious mech, "you must know you were here for a purpose." He grinned then continued. "And it was all because of me."

"I helped to you know!" objected Skywarp. "Thundercracker didn't do anything. He's the audience."

Starscream rolled his optics then continued, "Fine. And the object that brought you here which is my invention by the way, was that!" he pointed at his invention on the floor.

The mysterious mech then walked to the invention with his little companion tailing behind him and asked, "Can I hold it?"

Starscream said, "Sure. Where was I?"

"You were talking about the invention." Answered Thundercracker. He was getting cranky and he feels annoyed by Starscream's memory gap.

Starscream picked up the invention and felt some tingling inside his body. _Talk about tingly_, he thought. He then turned around to look at the red seeker explaining how he got here and what a genius he truly is. Obviously Starscream wasn't listening as the red seeker walked back as and forth while talking.

"So," said the red seeker as he stopped finally finished. "You and your little companion work for me, now!"

Starscream was taken aback. He doesn't even know the guy and now him and Swindle work for him? _Reminds me of Megatron_, he thought.

"_**What?!**_" beeped Swindle. Starscream looked at his Mini-Con then blinked a few times. "_**Who do you think you are acting as a boss when I and Starscream barely know who you are**_?!"

Starscream thought that it was okay for Swindle to beep like that. After all, it's only him who could understand Swindle. Or so he thought.

When he turned to the red seeker he was surprised that it looked surprised and frustrated about something. Could he understand what Swindle was talking about? _Oh no_, he thought.

Starscream thought he heard it right. The little one said 'I and Starscream'. Which means that the larger mech's name is Starscream? _It couldn't be!_ He thought. _I wanted an army! Not a counterpart! Unless…_

"How dare you copy my name!" shouted Starscream. Thundercracker and Skywarp both gave him surprised looks. They didn't understand the little one was talking about so they clearly had no idea what the second-in-command was talking about.

"What is talking about?" whispered Skywarp. "Do you think he's going mad?"

Thundercracker slowly shook his head. "No." he said. "I bet he understood what the little thing was talking about."

"But it was only beeps! How could he have understood?" Skywarp whispered. He turned to Thundercracker but only has a straight look on his face.

The mysterious mech blinked a few times before he asked, "You could understand him?"

Starscream answered, "Yes, I can. Now, you're switching the topic! How dare you copy my name?! I am Starscream! The Air Commander Starscream!"

"Hey it wasn't my fault my name was Starscream!" argued the now identified mech. "And to get to the whole point, I did not ask to be here in the first place!"

Skywarp then gave a smile. "So Starscream wasn't going mad!" he said excitedly. "Hey, but wha-? You two are both Starscream? How'd that happen?"

"That is what I wish to know, Skywarp!" said the Starscream native of that world. "Why of all Transformers will it be my counterpart be here? Unless you're faking it!" he said pointing his hand to the other Starscream.

Starscream got angry by what his counterpart said. "I don't care how or why we got here or what is our purpose or the reason we are here!" he stated angrily. "There are two points here," he continued, "first: My name is Starscream and you are not changing that: second: I and Swindle are not taking orders from anyone, understood?!"

Skywarp grinned before saying, "So your name is Swindle! Just like our Swindle except that ours isn't small and is a jerk which transformers into one big Transformer."

Swindle then beeped, "_**Oookaaayy.**_**" **He turned to the native Starscream then beeped loudly, "_**And you, buddy**_." He said, pointing his little hand. "_**Since you can understand what I am talking about, when he said he doesn't take orders from anyone, right**_**?**"

"Err, right." said Starscream from the other world. _I hope he knows what he's talking about_, he thought.

"_**He only takes orders from Megatron!**_" continued Swindle. "_**And Thrust, and Sideways, and**_…"

Starscream quickly scooped Swindle and covered his little mouth while it was beeping some protests. "Can't let too much info get out can we?" he chuckled, partly embarrassed by Swindle's statement.

He then looked at Swindle, "What was that for?" he whispered. "You're humiliating me in front of my counterpart!"

"_**I was telling the truth wasn't I**_**?" **Swindle reminded. "_**You hate Megatron don't you? And-**_"

"Don't remind me of the others." He said as he put down his Mini-Con. He clenched his fist then said, "Whoever I take orders from, I know it won't you!" pointing to the other Starscream.

"And you'll take orders from Megatron from you world which is I guess is your leader?" Starscream asked, though he knew that he would be right. After all, if he truly is his counterpart then that means, Megatron is his counterpart's leader. Unless in that world he **is** the leader. _That would be so cool, h_e thought.

"And so what if he is?!" he exclaimed. "I hate him!"

"Hey!" said Skywarp, joining in all of a sudden. "Starscream hates him too."

The native Starscream smirked then said, "I would like to kill that glitch and be the leader of the Decepticons."

"You say that all the time." said Skywarp. "But it never happens."

Starscream walked near Skywarp and smacked him at the back of his helmet. While rubbing it to ease the pain, he whined, "Hey, what was that for?!"

"You were too noisy." He answered. Then he heard his counterpart laugh. But it was not a mocking laugh from what he found out but what he did to Skywarp.

"I'd like to do that too." He said as the native Starscream walked near him. "And I did that, only I failed. For a few times. Then I became his favorite punching bag. Oh well." He said as he sat crossing his legs. "But I would like the look on his face if that day ever happens."

The other Transformers seemed to like the idea of him seating down as they followed, which included Swindle. They made a circle with the native Starscream's invention in the middle.

"Now it's like a campfire," said Skywarp. "Except that its afternoon and we don't have a fire and the thing in the middle is Starscream's goofy invention which worked."

Ignoring Skywarp, Starscream said, "So, it seems we have the same goal."

"…And the same fate." Skywarp ended.

"Thundercracker smack him on the head." Commanded Starscream. Thundercracker did smack Skywarp which just said, ": OW!" before shutting up.

"MY, that's precious." Said the native Starscream. "Now, getting back to you," he said as he turned his head to him, "Do you hate Megatron?"

"More than anything in the world," answered his counterpart. "But I couldn't kill him even if I want to."

"Why is that?"

"_**That's because he's bigger, better --."**_Swindle joined in.

"Don't remind me about that Swindle." Starscream reminded. "He may be bigger but I'm still faster. A tank will never win against a jet unless the tank cheats."

"So in your world, Megatron's a tank?" G1 Starscream asked. "Well why you don't cut off his nozzle?"

"Then he'd step on me. You forgot Swindle said bigger."

"Hmm. That could be interesting." He said with a smirk.

"What is?" asked his counterpart with a confused look on his face as he see his counterpart smirk.

"Because you see, the Autobots in this world had a couple of moves to Brawl, and if you ask, he's a tank in this world. Not to mention his lot's a gestalt."

Starscream turned to his counterpart which nodded meaning he understood. "I would like to do that myself, to Warpath, the Autobot tank, no questions asked, if I could and wouldn't it be lovely to do that to your Megatron?"

"Getting an idea from Autobots?" asked his counterpart. "Never thought of it. And never thought of Autobots of your world." _Even if it is obvious that there are_, he thought. "Now, what is your Megatron's altmode?"

"Ours is a pistol." Answered Starscream. "Kinda pathetic actually."

Armada Starscream smirked; it was his turn to give ideas, "Why don't you destroy him while in his altmode?"

"What do you mean?" asked G1 Starscream.

"I don't know, throw him, smash him or melt him or something." he said, liking that his counterpart liked it as his smirk became a smile.

"TC, I think I did something bad." Said Skywarp as turned to the blue seeker.

"Why? What is it?" asked Thundercracker. "Or should I say which one is it?"

"I shouldn't have press the buttons." He stated sadly.

"What? Why? We did have that other Starscream." Thundercracker asked suddenly surprised.

"The Starscreams are giving crazy ideas to each other." He replied gloomily.

"And?"

"I have a feeling something bad will happen and it's either one of their ideas would work or something even worse."

"Well, we'll just see about that." Said Thundercracker as he ended their conversation. _I just hope nothing will…_

* * *

Ha! So I have done it! After listening to My Chemical Romance's The Black Parade album play again and again while I'm typing this and if you read properly, I described them as G1 and Armada Starscreams why you ask? Simple. It's just that what's the point of making it hard to describe them if they could be described by what dimension they came from, right? Well, if no, the other excuse is that, I'm too lazy to describe which is which. You can tell, right? Oh, and as you can see, they'll switch soon. Very soon! Anyway, please review, and if there are flames, maybe I'll play with them…

Armada Starscream: Well you could use flames to burn Megatron into scrap!

G1 Starscream: Where are you getting these crazy ideas?

Syous: From the writer of course. (Continues to listen to Welcome to the Black Parade)


	4. A wish come true

Sorry for the long update. Our computer just got a virus, and my laptop just got a virus and my original files are there. Damn, I was so stupid. I should've downloaded the latest anti-virus software. First the laptop, and now the other computer. Life is never fair. Oh, and like the other chapter, I'm going to describe them as to what series they were in to make it a little bit easier to understand. Still, here's with the story.

* * *

**(Armada…)**

Megatron rested his cheek on his left hand's palm and sighed. Until, he suddenly sneezed. He blinked a few times of wonder why he did that, until he sneezed again. When he was done sneezing, all of his men were staring at him.

"You alright, sir?" asked Cyclonus with a an annoying look on his face.

Megatron quickly shook his head then said, "Mind your own business, soldier."

Thrust, which was beside him all the time, and silent, suddenly said, "Sir, I believe you should take good care of your body, sir. It's not good of a leader to be malfunctioning during battle."

"I am not malfunctioning, Thrust," said the leader. "I just, sneezed."

* * *

**(G1…)**

Megatron sneezed on the cloth Soundwave gave him. The communications officer looked at him blankly then asked, "Reason of malfunction?"

The Decepticon leader looked at him then unintentionally sneezed. But thankfully, for Soundwave, he sneezed on the cloth.

Megatron then gave the cloth to Soundwave, which gave it to Frenzy. The little black casseticon then held it away from it, disgusted by the mysterious wet substance that's on the piece of cloth. He exited the room and threw it at Bonecrusher. Frenzy then ran away as fast as he could and fortunately, didn't got caught by Constructicon which didn't even what hit him.

* * *

So far, G1 Starscream found out that the mission of his counterpart was that they search Mini-Cons. Although he finds it unusual to search for Transformers which seemed worthless. But what interested him was that these 'Mini-Cons' add power to its power. and since Swindle was a Mini-Con, he asked if he could borrow him for a while, his counterpart told him to get his own. And when he asked how to get one of them his counterpart said that he has to be in his world. He envied the ones on their world because of the power they gain from such beings. If he could only use them on Megatron, without Megatron knowing how he got it, he would surely be leader. That is, if he could get a Mini-Con.

As for Armada Starscream found out that the Planet they are on, is currently Earth. Much to his amusement, he find out that their mission here on Earth is to obtain energon and send the gathered energon to Cybertron. At first, he sort of thought that the mission was simple, considering that there were more Decepticons in this world than theirs. But what bothered him though was that their enemies were not only Autobots but the entire Earth. It seemed that they were determined to suck this planet dry of energon and their only allies are themselves. Finding out that it was a no win battle, he preffered searching for Mini-Cons anytime. And then it rang him. He had to get back to base, immediately. If he comes home at a later date, Megatron will probably question him why and how he got to that world. That is, if he will believe him. And if he did, he surely doesn't know how... _No, I should'nt think about that now_, he thought. But, what he liked about this Starscream is that he's second-in-command and Air Commander at the same time.

"I wish I could be you." said G1 Starscream, snapping his counterpart back to reality.

"Wha-?" asked his counterpart. "You want to be me? No one wants to be me. Not even me wants to be me. Why do you want to be me?"

Armada Starscream shook his headas he stood up. Why would he want to be him? If you look at it somehow, he is him. Well, he is the counterpart after all, so in that world, he is him. Which both makes sense and not.

"I find you... intriguing" G1 Starscream explained. Like his counterpart, he stood up. He saw the confused look on his counterpart's face, and continued, "It seems that searching for Mini-Cons seemed to be an easy job, compared to gathering eneron from this planet."

"Oh really? Or you just want the power it holds?"

G1 Starscream smirked. "You read my mind."

"But even f you have a Mini-Con, you'll have a hard time overthrowing your Megatron."

"Why is that?"

"He'll find a way to get back at you by searching for a Mini-Con."

Armada Starscream smirked. "But you know," he said. "I think if it can be I think I'll switch places with you."

G1 Starscream was about to say something when Swindle beeped something.

"**_Are you two about done now? You've been talking for an hour._**"

"An hour?!" both the Starscreams asked in unison.

* * *

"Oh look, they realised that they were talking for an hour already." Skywarp said lazily as both he and Thundercracker watched the two Starscreams with their jaws dropped.

The first to notice them was their Starscream. "How could you not tell us!"

"Hey, since you two are both Starscreams, I bet neither want to be disturbed, Yes?" said Thundercracker.

"_**I totally agree with you**_." beeped Swindle, as he picked up the unnamed invention.

"Anyway, since it has been an hour, I think me and Swindle should get back home." said Armada Starscream as went near the native Decepticons. It's not that he doesn't like the place. Except that he has this urgent feeling that he should go back. And A.S.A.P.

Skywarp gave a playful grin. "Oh, come on." he said, childishly. "You don't have to go! You're perfectly happy here!" he went to Thundercracker and his Starscream, "You're a seeker like us! You'll fit in!"

The Starscreams looked at each other and Thundercracker said, "He doesn't fit in, Warp." And then turned to the other Starscream. "No offense, though."

"None taken." he replied.

On the other hand, though, Swindle was examining the invention his partner's counterpart created. He examined it and was amazed by what he just did. _I wish Screamer can invent something too_, he thought. Swindle was still examining it until Skywarp tried to pull him from him

"Hey, my turn little fella." Skywarp said as he tried to pull it from Swindle.

"_**What?! You already know what it looks like, my turn!**_" Swindle beeped even if Skywarp can't understand him.

"I can't understand you but if you don't, something bads going to happen. I mean it!"

But, while the two were pulling the invention from each other the thing got really shaky. The two immediately let go of the invention and it's mini-satellite dish started to point at the two Starscreams.

The two red seekers felt their body go numb. They can't move and just wanted to get out of the satellites direction, And, then, the skies darkened, and a single ray of unknown energy hit the satellite dish and ricocheted to the two red seekers.

* * *

Both Starscream felt pain. It was pain they have never felt before. Pain that seemed endless. Pain that they felt wouldn't end soon. And pain that wouldn't give them death even if they wanted to...

After a long while, it ended.

* * *

Thundercracker helped G1 Starscream stand up, while Armada Starscream was helped by Skywarp. G1 Starscream waved Thundercracker off as he can manage to stand, he said, "I can manage, thanks Thundercracker." in a familiar voice which surprised Thundercracker.

Skywarp helped Armada Starscream stand up and said, "Gee that was a lot of energy, don't ya think?"

Armada Starscream gave Skywarp an annoyed look before saying, "I don't think, Skywarp. I know." in a voice that Skywarp knew for a long time.

"Hey for a second their ya sounded a lot like Screamer."

"What are you talking about? I am--" Skywarp pointed to his body, and screamed when he realized it wasn't his body.

G1 Starscream smacked the back of Armada Starscream's head, which made him stop screaming. "Why did you do that?!" demanded Armada Starscream.

"Take a guess." he said as he pointed his body and compared to his (You can't tell which is which, though). And this was when he realized it.

"You know, guys you sound different." said Skywarp while scratching the back of his helmet. "Did you guys switch voices?"

Then, Armada Starscream reacted with G1 Starscream's voice. "No, we didn't switch voices. We switched bodies!"

"WHAT?!" shouted Skywarp and Thundercracker in unison as their jaws dropped.

"_**No way."**_ beeped Swindle as he ran beside the two shocked seekers.

"Yes way." said Armada Starscream in G1 Starscream's body. He crossed his arms and turned to his counterpart which is now in his body.

"So that thingy made you two switch bodies?" asked Skywarp as he tried to get what's happening. "And the light helped when it bounced off the dish?"

G1 Starscream (the real G1 Starscream, which is now in Armada Starscream's body) nodded and said "Not exactly a proper explanation but it could nonetheless be right."

Thundercracker chuckled. "Well, at least it's not Perceptor explaining."

* * *

The red Autobot scientist sneezed while he examined the screen. He has been asked by the Autobot leader as of what had happened recently and the other one earlier. It was a strange phenomena. The second incident happened an hour after the first. Surely, it wasn't natural.

The first event, as he found out, absorbed energy from the sky. He knew that something must've triggered it. But what? This is something that must've been done by the Decepticons. _Who else would it be?_, he thought.

And the second part was less intriguing than the first but with it, he found the exact location as to where it occurred.

"Are you alright, Perceptor?" asked someone somewhere behind him.

Perceptor looked around and saw the Autobot leader walking to him. "Sir, I am functional." he replied. "And I have found out where it has occurred, but still not sure why. But I do believe if we go there we might find out what happened."

"Agreed." said the Autobot leader as he nodded. "We shall go there and see for ourselves."

* * *

"That has to be coolest thing ever!" shouted Skywarp as he raised his hands in the air. "I want to switch bodies with my counterpart too!"

G1 Starscream (the real one) snapped, "Hello?! What is wrong with you? Don't you know this could cause trouble between our universes?"

Skywarp stared blankly at Starscream and asked, "Is that a rhetorical question?"

He smacked his forehead and let his hand slide down to his new face. Skywarp on the other just gave a him an innocent smile which won't fool anyone. "I guess that's a no, huh?" he said.

"Yes, that's obviously a no." Starscream replied lazily. He switched his attention to his counterpart which seemed to be busy looking at his new body by the nearby lake. He was about to talk to his counterpart when Skywarp yelled, "SCREAMER! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO YOU?!"

This caused everyone to switch their attention to him. "Why what is it?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Y-your t-turning inv-visib-ble." Skywarp stuttered.

"He's not turning invisible," said his counterpart. "He's disappearing." He punched tried to punch his counterpart in the face but his hand just went past it.

"Cool." said Skywarp as a childish smile came from him, but suddenly realized that Swindle's disappearing too. "Hey, the little guy's disappearing too."

Armada Starscream switched his view from his counterpart to his partner. "Swindle, you alright?" he asked.

"_**Yes**_." beeped the Mini-Con. "_**And I see your quarters**_."

"My quarters?"

"That is your quarters?" asked his counterpart, with a tone which sounded like, 'how pathetic, you call that a quarters?'

"You see it too?" he asked. "What does it look like?"

"Do I have time to explain?" G1 Starscream demanded. "Well, there's no time. Hand me the invention." Quickly, Thundercracker gave it to him as he slowly disappeared into thin air. "Swindle, bid your goodbyes, I believe we are currently being transported back yo your world."

"_**Starscream**_," Swindle said gloomily as he turned to his partner.

"Yes?"

"_**I want you to behave here, young mech.**_" beeped Swindle in a tone that would easily make anyone stand up straight. "_**You are not to cause trouble to the Decepticons in this world, understood? You are to copy his voice so you will not cause havoc, get it? And remember your manners. You are not to talk while having energon, do not forget to wash your hands before you eat, do not point your finger at anyone without any good reason, do throw your trash at its proper place, and finally,**_" he beeped before gasping for air, "_**try to be nice. Bye.**_"

And with these final passing words, the two disappeared out of thin air and was transported to another world.

_Swindle can be very annoying sometimes_, Starscream thought as he looked at where Swindle was before.

* * *

So the end of my chapter, Yeah, It's kinda longer isn't it? Yay! The Screamers switched bodies! This is so sweet! And, if anyone asks why they sneezed, it's because I notice in some animes that if someone says a name in a conversation, they sneeze and switch to that scene. It's weird, I know.

Skywarp: I wanna switch bodies! I wanna switch bodies!

Syous: With who?

Skywarp: With... er, me!

Syous:...

Skywarp: Wait! I mean with my counterpart! Please?

Syous: I'll think about it. Anyway, please review. Please!


	5. Test 1

Hey guys! What a day huh? Sorry if haven't updated for a veeeeeeeeeery loooooooong tiiime. This chaps going to be a little weird than usual… Anyways, here's the story...

* * *

**(Armada...)**

Starscream looked around and saw Swindle staring at him. "So, what now?" he asked the Mini-Con as he placed his invention on the table.

"_**I don't know**_." replied the Mini-Con. "_**But you shouldn't put it there.**_"

"And why not? This is my quarters." Starscream said, but immediately remembered that it's his counterparts' quarters. "Or, his quarters, whatever."

"_**Because Megatron goes inside each quarters to check if anyone is hiding something from him.**_"

"Ewww." he said, with a disgusted note. "Is he paranoid or something?"

Swindle shook his and beeped, "_**Whatever. Just hide it where Megatron least expects you to hide it.**_"

Starscream thought about it for a while but doesn't know where to. After all it isn't his own quarters, it's his counterpart."Actually, I don't know where to hide it. Maybe I'll think about it later." he said. "So, where do you recharge?"

"_**I recharge**_ _**be**__**side you.**_"

"WHAT?!" shouted the red seeker. "Why beside me? Or another quarters or..."

"_**There are not enough quarters.**_" Swindle explained. "_**Besides, the bed's big enough for four.**_"

"For four?" Starscream repeated. "What do you mean four? You mean four mechs sleep here?"

Swindle nodded. "_**Yes. And if you ask, they're Jetstorm, Runway, and Sonar.**_"

Starscream groaned._ Slag, I never share anything with anybody, _he thought. Sharing isn't really his thing, even Skywarp admits that. "So are those Mini-Cons or Decepticons?" he asked, hopeful that

"_**Mini-Cons.**_" said Swindle. "_**And they will have the tendency to know your secret.**_"

"_**What secret?" **_he heard somebody beep.

Then, from below the bed, three Mini-Cons showed up. Swindle shook his head as he knows what the three are about to do. "_**Not again…**_"

"_**Jetstorm!**_"

"_**Runway**_!"

"_**Sonar**_!"

"_**And together, we form the Mini-Con Air Defense team!**_" said three as they posed just like the ones you see in sentai shows.

Starscream stared at the three Mini-Cons not really knowing what to say. This was his first time in this world but something tells him that this world wouldn't be far stranger than his.

"_**You know, you guys should really stop doing that**_." Said Swindle to the three. He then turned to Starscream. "_**Don't worry, it seemed that you got used to Skywarp. All you have to do now is to get used to these guys plus a few more.**_"

"Plus a few more…?" repeated Starscream in his own voice. He was confused. What did he mean a few more?

"_**Screamer, you sound different.**_" said Sonar as he went nearer to the big bot.

"_**Did something happen to your voice?**_" inquired Runway.

"_**Did Megatron force you to scream so loud and so high that you had to force your voice sounding so high-pitched that it breaks a glass?**_" asked Jetstorm while waving his hands in the air.

"No, no, and no." Starscream answered. "For your information, there is nothing wrong with my voice it's still the same. The only reason I sound different because I am not what the Starscream you speak of."

"_**What are you talking about, Starscream?"**_ asked Jetstorm.

"_**What he's saying is, he's not from this world." **_Swindle answered for him while putting his tiny hand to his waist.

"**WHAT?!"** shrilled the 3 Mini-Cons. They all turned their attention to Starscream, then at Swindle, and now back to Starscream again.

"Yes, you have heard correct." stated Starscream as he lay on the bed with his hand supporting his head. "I am not from this world. But still, I am still Starscream."

"_**How can you be Starscream if you're not Starscream?**_" asked Runway.

"I'm his counterpart in our world." Starscream said, sounding a little bit too proud for himself.

"_**So you're like his counterpart, eh?" **_ asked Sonar as he examined the larger one. When Starscream nodded, he said, "_**Cool**_."

"_**So if you're Screamer's counterpart,**_" said Jetstorm. "_**Where is he then?**_"

Starscream and Swindle exchanged looks. There was a temporary moment of silence, neither of the two wants to explain what just happened before he got here. When Swindle felt that Starscream wants him the one to explain, he crossed his arms while looking away, "_**Don't look at me, I'm just a Mini-Con**_."

Starscream sighed at this. _It looks like I'll be the one explaining_, he thought. He then sat on the bed and said, "Very well, let me explain first. As you see, I am Starscream and in our world I am 2nd-in-command and Air Commander. And I, like my counterpart, your Starscream, hates Megatron. Don't ask, he told me!" He said to Sonar, who was raising his hand, but put it down again when the Decepticon answered.

"Where was I--? Oh yes." he continued. "Well, since I have a high ranking position, I am given the privilege to my own private quarters in which I will not be bothered, especially by those annoying Insecticons."

"_**What's an Insecticon?**_" Runway asked to Swindle which in turn, shrugged his shoulders.

"Anyway, for years I have created an invention that will finally have me rid of Megatron and his pathetic leadership so that I will gain control of the Decepticons!!" he shouted, laughing at the end of his speech.

"_**But you didn't tell us anything about Starscream**_." Jetstorm reminded.

Starscream, a bit embarrassed, scratched the back of his helm and said, "I new that.

"Well, with the invention, I could summon my own mindless soldiers from another dimension and use them against Megatron. And when we tested my invention, it was then that I met him. We exchanged ideas for destroying Megatron and talked a little. After a while, when somebody meddled with my invention, some strange phenomena happened and me and you counterpart exchanged bodies, after that, well, we somehow 'magically' got here."

When he was finished talking, he turned to see the four Mini-Cons recharging. "YOU WERE'NT EVEN LISTENING!" he shouted as the four stirred awake.

"_**Just kidding.**_" Said Jetstorm. "_**If what you're saying is true, then that means that isn't you're real body.**_"

"_**What did you look like?**_" asked Runway.

"_**Did you and Starscream look the same?**_" inquired Sonar. "_**I mean you know, you're both seekers and seekers look the same.**_"

Starscream shook his head. "No." he said. "Back in my world, although seekers look the same, the structures of your seekers are different than ours. I cannot fully explain its looks though, but I might make a hologram of it soon."

Sonar further examined the seeker. He found no difference between this Starscream and theirs in the attitude, but, the voice does seem different.

"_**So you're going to stay in our world for a while until you get back to yours… right?**_" asked Jetstorm.

Starscream nodded. "Yes, and I will further study my invention to find out what was its true purpose was and finally be able to reciprocate what happened beforehand."

Runway clapped his hands. "_**That means we have a new friend!!"**_ he exclaimed while waving his hands in the air and running around in circles.

"_**I don't know.**_" Said Sonar. "_**I don't trust this guy.**_"

"I bake energon." Starscream said quickly, obviously trying to get on the good side on the Mini-Cons

"_**Good enough for me.**_" agreed Jetstorm as he ran to the bigger mech.

"_**Oh well,**_" said Sonar while extending his hand to Starscream. "_**Welcome to our world.**_"

Starscream smile at this and extended his finger, which the little one shook. "_**First things first though,**_" said Swindle while Sonar let go of Starscream's finger. "_**Let's take care of your voice. You already heard Starscream's' voice. It should be logical that since you will stay here for a while and pretend to be like him, you should somehow imitate everything to the last detail.**__"_

Starscream blinked a few time at this. "No really_?_" he asked. "Do I really have to act and sound like him? I mean come on! I'm already him! Why act like somebody else that I am! In a sense after all, I am him!"

"_**Because if you don't, Megatron will suspect…**_"

"…_**And there's a chance that you'll get caught…**_" continued Sonar.

"…_**Then he will eventually find out…**_" added Jetstorm.

'…_**Sooner or later…**_" joined in Runway.

"…_**Whether we like it or not…**_" said the three Mini-Cons in unison.

"…And something disastrous will happen." Starscream ended. "I know, I know. And by the way, you act like Aerialbots."

"_**What's an**_ _**Aerialbot?**_" asked Jetstorm innocently.

"Never mind that." He quickly replied. He doesn't like the idea of pretending to be someone else, like what he said before, he is him. Besides, there would be a high probability that something bad will happen. But everything here that happened was his fault anyway, so in other words, he is currently having karma.

Sighing that he has no choice other than to comply; he cleared his throat and said in the best impersonation of his counterpart, "So when are we going to start?"

Swindle smiled. "_**Well, you learned lesson one.**_" he said. "_**Not bad for a first try.**_"

* * *

**(G1…)**

"No, no, no!!" Skywarp demanded. "Your voice must be higher, yet raspier!" They were still at the same place where Starscream's counterpart left him (you decide which Starscream left who).

Starscream growled to himself. _Why does he have to have such a screechy voice?!_, he thought.

Thundercracker sighed at this. Sitting on a rock, he stood and went to the two. "Maybe we could practice later, while flying. Let's just tell Megatron that we were on a practice and you're the one that authorized us. For now, well, let's show him how to transform."

"Gotcha TC!" Skywarp said, saluting to the older mech. He then jumped and transformed, showing Starscream the proper way of transformation in their world. He turned around and transformed again, this time, he's in mid-air. "Well? Did you get it?" he asked.

Starscream placed a hand under his chin and nodded slowly. "Sort of." He said. "But maybe I could do it if I myself could try it."

He jumped from the earth and copied the gesture how Skywarp did. He did the best he could and just try to fly naturally. Skywarp on the other hand, tried hard to keep his focus on Starscream while he flew around him. Starscream acted like a youngling that was flying for the first time.

When Starscream felt he had enough, he transformed and asked to Skywarp, "Was that good?"

"Superb." said Thundercracker, joining in and floating with them. "But since you're our Air Commander, you should develop special skills of you own." Although he only saw this Starscream fly for the first time, he has a feeling that Megatron will not have second thoughts when it comes to judging this Starscream's flying skills.

"I knew that." Starscream replied. "So when are we going to your base?"

"Right now." answered Thundercracker. "You'll lead us just incase any Autobot sees us and think you got demoted. Do you know the formation?"

"I think I got it." Starscream replied. In his world, the platoon will have a sort of triangle formation. The commander will be up front while the rest will be behind him. Starscream transformed and flew fast. He heard Thundercracker and Skywarp follow close behind him.

'_Am I going the right way_?' he asked over the comlink, quit unsure of the direction.

'_Of course you are._' answered Skywarp. '_Now just turn 90 degrees North East and—._'

Several shots were fired causing the formation to break. They were now scattered in different directions and far from each other.

'_What was that?_' asked Starscream as looking around.

'_I bet it's those annoying Autobots._' Said Skywarp.

'_Of course it's them!_' shouted Thundercracker. '_Who else would it be?'_

Shots were fired and Starscream turned to the see where the shots came from. And what he saw was five flying Autobots were all glaring at him. _My counterpart must've done something bad to these guys,_ he thought.

'_Arialbots!_' Thundercracker shouted over the com-link. Even though he doesn't know anything about these 'Arialbots', he knew that they must be Autobots since they have they the insignia on them, obviously.

'_What are Aerialbots?_' Starscream asked.

'_If you must know, Aerialbots are a group of gestalts that, when combined, will become Superion, The mortal enemy of Menasor!_" explained Skywarp. "_And if you don't know who Menasor is, we'll get to that later…_'

Thundercracker was the first to say something. "What do you want, Autoscum?" he demanded raising his shoulder-arm cannons a bit.

The five Aerialbots looked at each other. As if telepathically talking, they let Silverbolt talk. "Well," he said, crossing his arms. "You were the reasons for the unexplained phenomena that happened earlier."

"What incident?" asked Skywarp, trying to act innocent.

"Don't play dumb with us Decepticreeps," said Air Raid, while pointing a finger to them. "We know it's you! There's no use denying it!"

_Decepticreeps..._. the word reminded Starscream of the insults he received from the Autobots back home. _Autoscum..., the same retort the Decepticons give them_

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Thundercracker said, obviously trying to keep the conversation between him, Skywarp and the Aerialbots. So far, Starscream had to thank for that. Considering that he's still not accustomed to using his counterpart's voice... yet.

"We're only stating the obvious." stated Fireflight in a matter-of-fact manner.

"That's just plain dumb!" Skywarp retorted. "Do you have any proofs?"

Silverbolt, not wanting to answer that they don't have any proofs, searched for any strange behaviors if the Decepticons. He studied Thundercracker and Skywarp, no, there's nothing different about the two. He then switched his attention to Starscream. _Strange,_ thought the Aerialbot leader. _Starscream's acting a bit strange today._

Via their comlink, he said in a group message, _'Hey you noticed anything wrong with Starscream?'_

'_What do you mean?' _Skydive wondered, wanting to know what his brother was talking about.

'_Well, he's not talking._' Silverbolt answered.

'_So, what's your point?_' asked Slingshot, wanting to get the answer immediately.

Silverbolt rolled his optics. He pointed at the three seekers, which seemed that they were talking via comlink, obviously not letting the Aerialbots want to know what they were talking about.

At first, neither of the 3 got it, looking as though their CPU's work slower than primitive computers. Finally, after a while Air Raid snapped his fingers.

'_Finally!_' Silverbolt exclaimed. '_Well? Did you get it? Tell them!_'

'_As a matter of fact… I don't.'_

Silverbolt smacked his forehead and let it slide down through his face. '_Well if you still didn't notice it…_' he said turning to the seekers.

"Hey!" called one of the Aerialbots. Starscream turned to see who it is. Usually, he would give a response but he isn't sure that the Aerialbots would fall for his voice and besides, he doesn't know what to respond.

"What is it Silverbolt?" asked Thundercracker, making the Autobots turn the attention to him. "Cause if you don't have anything to say we'll get going."

"Hey, why isn't Starscream talking?" Silverbolt wondered aloud. It took him a while but he finally realized it. "Wait! Why **ISN'T **he talking?"

"Aha! So it is you!" suspected Fireflight, also realizing what just happened. It's easy; Starscream didn't talk, whine or did anything that would allow his annoying screechy voice to do. Fireflight then pointed a finger at them and continued, "You thought you could fool us didn't you?"

"…You thought that we were too dumb to notice…" continued Air Raid.

"…You thought that we wouldn't guess who made that show…" said Slingshot

"…You also thought that we were too inexperienced to guess what these kinds of stuff are!" ended Silverbolt.

"But you're not fooling anyone of us Decepticreeps!" they all said in unison, except that instead of Decepticreeps, Air Raid said Decepticon scum.

'_How many times Air Raid… How many times?!'_ demanded Slingshot.

'_Sorry… won't happen again._' Air Raid quickly apologized.

_These guys act like the Mini-Con Air Defense Team!_, Starscream thought while looking at the four. They acted like the three with their poses and semi-unity, but only they were larger and looked different, not to mention that they were four, not three.

Skywarp turned to see the reaction on Starscream's face. He looked like he was surprised by what the four did, but some part of his facial expression suggested that he's seen a presentation like this before.

"Oh will the three of you stop that?!" Thundercracker demanded, obviously pissed. He hated it when they act like complete idiots. The act is degrading them not only as seekers, but formidable foes. _And to think that they used to be our fans!_, He thought. "You're only making a fool of yourselves!"

"Are we?" taunted Fireflight. "Or you're just jealous because we're smart enough to pull stuffs like that?"

Thundercracker clenched his fist as he can't control it anymore. He hates the Autobots. He hates the Aerialbots. And most importantly, he hates their stupidformation. He clenched his fist and raised them. "Okay, that's it!" he shouted. "Now you pissed me off!"

"Oh really?" Slingshot teased as made a funny face that pissed the Decepticon even more.

Thundercracker, not taking anymore, was about to at charge the Autobot but was fortunately stopped by Skywarp, pulling Thundercracker back the best he could. Thundercracker usually would be patient, but when sees something or someone that ticks him off, you better hope that it wasn't you that aggravated him, because if you did, well, let's not get to that part.

Starscream sighed; it looks like it's all up to him. Because if his counterpart could deal with this kind of stuff, then most certainly could he. He tried to remember his counterpart's voice, and took a deep breath before shouting in a high, high pitched voice, "THUNDERCRACKER, STAND DOWN! I'M IN CHARGE HERE!"

Thundercracker stopped struggling and Skywarp immediately released him. The red seeker then said, to the Aerialbots, pointing his shoulder-arm cannon to them. "And as for you, I don't know why you took my silence seriously. It's none of your business and it will never be! Now, if you don't mind, I will blast you into a million tiny pieces or paralyze you, and send either one of you to the ground, hopeless and unable to fly."

The Air Commander saw the fear on Silverbolt's face when he said these words. Finally, Starscream found his target. Perhaps he was the Autobot seeker which feared heights more than anything. He grinned; oh it's so fun scaring off Autobots like that!

If Silverbolt was human, his pants will be so wet by now! He hates these kinds of talks. He swore that he won't look down. Starscream's only tempting him… he hopes.

"As if!" shouted Air Raid. "And what do you mean by sending us to the ground?

"Falling of course!" he said. When he saw more fear was building around Silverbolt, he continued, "Oh yes, the sweet sensation of falling! It's like a great hand is pulling you downwards, towards the hard terrain floor, crashing into million bits of pieces. Now wouldn't that be fun? Especially at this height, anyone will enjoy it. Now which one of you wants to start?" he added with a smirk.

_What? Is he gone mental? _Wondered Silverbolt. What makes him think that either one of them will fall to the ground if they're all seekers?

"All you have to do is look down…" Starscream teased.

Silverbolt told himself not to look down. But unable to resist it, he looked below him and fainted. He was then sent falling back to earth, with his brothers trailing behind him, all trying to catch their leader.

Starscream smiled. Victory is his! Starscream turned around and said in a low voice yet raspy voice, "shall we return to the base?"

Thundercracker grinned. "That was some show you put on back there Screamer." He complimented.

"Yeah, even the Aerialbots didn't even put a fight." Complimented Skywarp as the thee transformed into jet mode coordinates set for base,

_So you learned Lesson 1,_ thought Thundercracker: _Now let's see if you could actually fool everyone, including Megatron himself._

* * *

Please forgive me. I wasn't able to upload because I was preoccupied with schoolwork… and a few Online Games… and while I'm making this, I took a challenge from my mom that I won't sleep for 24 hrs., so please inform me when you think there's something wrong. Oh, and please Review!


End file.
